Magnus x Alec
by bookluver123 XD
Summary: This is the first fanfic i have ever wrote it's about the events of what happens during and after a party Alec attends -because of his sister- hosted by magnus. ;). If you would, i would appreciate it if you commented saying whether it's good. I have made a few mistakes at some parts sorry about that.
1. Party invitation

"Aleecc" whined his sister Isabelle whilst tugging at his sleeve sitting on his bed.

"Please come to the party, I'll try to hook you up with some handsome dude if you come" She said cheekily whilst winking at him.

"Izzy!" Alec shouted " I said I'm not coming and that's final. And besides I don't want you to hook me up with anyone." He insisted making a pouting face while his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Hmph" Izyy pouted looking up at him with puppy dog eyes

"Don't look at me like that! It won't work" Alec said quickly averting Izzy's eyes. _Damn it why was she so good at that…..that face though... she looks so pitiful_.

Alec sighed heavily, grunted then said "Fine! Just this time and don't hook up with any jerks Izzy I can't always protect you" Alec looked at his little sister with concern.

"Yay! I love you Alec you're the best!" Izzy's face lit up while embracing Alec in a quick hug then scanning him from top to bottom said "But you are not coming dressed like that"

_Now what's she planning... "_But Isaabelle what I'm wearing is fine" Alec whined resisting his sisters pull.

"No Alec it isn't, you've been wearing that raggy jumping for days. And you're always wearing black and your hair covers your eyes, and you smell" Said Izzy smirking.

"Hey! I don't smell" Alec said while smelling his armpits "…much" Alec said turning his head.

"See? Now will you at least have a shower while I look for something decent for you to wear" Izzy said whilst heading to the door.

"come to my room when your washed." She said whilst closing the door behind her.

Alec sighed. _This always ends up happening, I can't say no to Izzy. _Alec thought whilst getting undressed and stepping into the shower.


	2. The clothes

Alec enjoyed showers, the water seemed to drown out his sorrows and if he wanted to cry he could disguise the tears as shower water. The only person who knew Alex's sexuality was his little sister Izzy - he often wondered how long she knew. Alec loved his little sis even if she can be a real pain sometimes.

Alec sighed stepping out of the shower reaching out for a towel to cover his lower half and another towel to dry his hair. He slowly stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed into something comfortable then slowly approaching hells door - Izzy's den. He breathed in anxiously..._what have i gotten myself into._

He tapped her door lightly waiting for her answer, the door slowly creaked open and then Izzy stood in the doorway, hands on hips staring at him, "wha-" Izzy began to speak but Alec cut her off "I know, I know, I took to long. Sorry but lets just get this over and done with" Alec said. Izzy had a proud look on herself then moved out of the way inviting Alec in.

The room was a mess, clothes were chucked everywhere and he had to be careful not to step on brushes which were hidden around the room like traps. "Your clothes are on the bed" Izzy said into his ear. Alec nervously approuched the bed to see what lay in store.

_They better not be tight._

The clothes on the bed were OK considering Izzy's sense of fashion. The top was fully black with a picture of a guitar on the side, _good the top is alright. _The trousers where white skinny jeans. Alec groaned.._they look so tight._

_"_Well you gonna get changed or are you just going to stare at them?" Izzy asked sarcasticly. "Quite rushing me!" Alec replied snatching the clothes from the bed heading into Izzy's bathroom. "Gosh that boy's got a quick temper" Izzy sighed watching Alec storm off.

After the torture of changing into the clothes he made his appearence in front of Izzy who looked speechles and made the childish squel she makes wjen she's excited. Alec felt a bush comming on so turned his head. ""You look amazing Alexander!"

"T-thanks" Alec replied stuttering a bit. _Do i really look that great? _"But i'm afraid we are going to have to do something to that hair" Alec made a groaning sound "Don't Alec! You sound like i'm going to murder you. I'm just going to brush it" She looked at him sternely.

"Fiiine. Just do it already" Alec said whilst sitting down on Izzy's bed. "Yay!" Izzy said grabbing a comb from her desk covered with make-up facilities. _Seriously what is it with girls and their make-up, they don't need it. Not that Izzy would agree with that. _

Izzy started combing Alec's hair out of his eyes and combing it flat. Izzy muttered something to herself that Alec couldn't hear. It was something about a haircut. After about 10 minutes of combing his hair Izzy looked pleased with her work "There! Go take a loot at yourself"

Alec stood up and nervously and walked towards the mirror not knowing what to expect but when he looked at himself he was speechless._ I look handsome!_

Alec saw Izzy approaching in the mirror "Thanks Izzy!" Alec said grinning like a stupid kid. " No problem however because I did this for you please try and hook up with someone" She said winking at him. Alec blushed "I-Izzy! That will happen in my own time" Alec said pocking his tongue out at Izzy then walked out her room back to his to get his phone.


	3. Magnus Bane

Alec saw Izzy standing outside the institute leaning against a wall looking at her watch._ Well here comes another hellish night. _Suddenely Alec heard Izzy shout his name "Hurry up Alec! We're going to be late"

Alec sped up to a jog to catch up to his sister who was watching him impatiently. When Alec caught up Izzy was tutting at him "What took you so long? If we're late i'm blaming it on you" Izzy complained thumping Alec on his arm. "Ow!" Alec moaned soothing his arm "That hurt Isabelle" he looked at her angrily "Well you should of been quicker then" she

said walking ahead of him. " It's not my fault! I couldn't find my phone". "Hmph" Izzy sped up again leaving Alec trailing along behind her like a lost puppy.

After awhile Alec bumped into Izzy "Ow! Izzy why did you stop?" Alec moaned. "Because were here stupid!" said Izzy looking up at the apartment before her. "Oh" Alec said walking up the steps that led to the looming wooden door of the apartment. Alec read the nameplate out loud "Magnus Bane, I recognize that name." Alec thought to himself "Hey Izzy who's this 'Magnus Bane' guy?" Alec asked. "The high warlock of Brooklyn. You should know that Alexander" She said whilst ringing his door bell.

After awhile of silence Alec asked "Are you sure th-" Suddeenely a booming voice sounded from the intercom "Well,well,well if it isn't the nephilim. Come on up, come on up!" Izzy smirked at Alec "Does that answer your question?" Alec blushed "Shut up Isabelle"

Alec watched Izzy walk off to her downwolrder friends._ Great another night by myself, and i hate parties the lights give me headaches. _Alec scanned the room looking for an empty seat in a quite place, whilst scanning the room he spotted a most unusual downworlder - well he guessed he was a downworlder. The guy had his hair spiked up with loads of make-up on and glitter, he was wearing a stripy shirt very,very skinny jeans and a massive black cloak.

_He must be gay._

Eventually Alec managed to find a quite isolated spot which he slumped into welcoming the peacefulness. He sat for awhile watching his sister dance but then his vision got blurry and eventually he collapsed into a deep sleep.

Alec heard a fain voice "Alec", it sounded familiar. He heard it again louder this time "Alec!". Alec recognized that voice now it was the voice from the intercom. Alec slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. _Crap! I must of fell asleep._

_"_Morning sleepyhead have a good sleep?" Alec blushed a deep red, the guy standing near him was the same unusual guy Alec spotted at the party last night. He still looked as glamorous as before but now the light was on him he looked really fit. And his eyes, they looked like cat eyes. The guy chuckled "How cute", Alec felt his blush get even worse "A-am not" he said burrying his face into his lap.

Alec suddenely thought of his sister "Where's Isabelle?!" Alec asked looking concerned. "Who?" The guy asked looking confused "Oh! You must mean that cute little young lady that asked if you could sleep here. She seemed to have an ulterior motive to asking though, she looked like she did. I'm Magnus Bane by the way" Magnus said elegantly sitting on the arm chair near the sofa that Alec was led on.

_Damn it Izzy! I told you I would get a boyfriend in my own time. _"Shit! Stupid little sister!" Magnus looked at him amused, "Oh so she was your little sister?" Magnus said looking suprised, "Y-yeah who else would she be" Alec replied.

"I thought she was your girlfriend" Magnus said looking at Alec closely, Alec blushed again "No! I'm not interested in girls!" Alec quickly said then blushed realising what he said "N-no that's not what i meant!" Magnus looked at Alec amusingly then said "You sure?".

"Y-yes! Anyway i better go. Sorry for the trouble" Alec said blushing. He stood up then walked towards the door, Magnus stood up behind him and whispered into Alec's ear "Going so soon?". Alec turned his head to say something but Magnus moved his head so he was kissing Alec.

Magnus PoV

Alec blushed deeply before relaxing his lips, _this kid is so cute._ Alec pressed up against the wall and wrapped his hands around Magnus's head, one hand running through his spikes. Magnus deepened the kiss placing his arms on Alecs hips pulling him closer. Alec made a little groan sound then blushed, _it's obvious he didn't know he could make that noise, so cute!_ Magnus released Alecs lips and chuckled, Alec shyly slid through the doorway "Call me!" Magnus shouted after him. Magnus turned around and led down on the sofa Alec was on. _This is going to be fun._


	4. The kiss

Alec PoV

Alec rushed out of the warlocks house not looking back to see if Magnus was still watching him which felt rude but he was to embarrassed to look back so he tried to calm his heart and also tried to hide his burning red cheeks.

_He kissed me, Magnus Bane the high warlock kissed me._ Alec started shivering and then he realized he had left his coat at Magnus's place, _dammit why am i so stupid, i'm not going to get it now that would be awkward. Stupid Izzy! This is all your fault._

When Alec arrived at the institute he was freezing cold_, it must be about midnight,_ Alec wanted to try to avoid his little sister because he wasn't in the mood to talk to her and he didn't want to be bombarded with questions. He just wanted to go back to bed to try to sleep or think about Jace but he doubted that would be possible as he couldn't stop thinking about that sexy warlock.

Alec somehow managed to avoid Izzy, he opened his bedroom door only to find Izzy led on his bed. Alec screamed "Aahhhh" Izzy bolted upright looking at Alec "God Alec you scared me don't scream like that" Alec started breathing heavily catching his breath. "I scared you! More like you scared me what are you doing on my bed in the middle of the night?!"

"I was waiting for you to arrive, to ask you how the night went?" Izzy looked up at Alec and patted the spot next to her. Alec blushed again when she asked about the night. He walked over to his bed floped onto it and buried his head in his pillow.

Izzy looked a Alec surprised, she led down next to him and whispered in his ear "What's the matter Alexander?" Alec blushed even more when she whispered in his ear, it reminded him of Magnus. Alec made a moaning sound "Please just go away Izzy i don't want to speak to you or anyone" Alec buried his head even more into the pillow to hide his blush.

Izzy looked hurt but got up and when she was near the door she turned to Alec and said "Fine I'll leave but you have to tell me what happened in the morning" Alec groaned "Fiiine!" Alec replied.

When Alec was sure Isabelle was gone he rolled over onto his back, _why had Izzy reminded him of_ Magnus? Alec had so many questions forming in his head that couldn't be answered. He got up of his bed to get changed into his pj's then collapsed back onto his bed. _There's no way i can sleep tonight, damn insomnia, damn Magnus._

Izzy PoV

_What was up with Alec, he was never like that. _Izzy thought while staring up at her ceiling, _I was only trying to help i didn't think he swould get hurt. Dammit i'm phoning Magnus and ask him what happened._ Izzy quickly jumped off her bed and checked her invite card to see if it had Magnus's phone number and it did.

Izzy dialed the number and waited for an answer, _come on pick_ up, the phone rang 3 times before Magnus answered "WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!"Izzy took the phone away from her ear _oww damn_ Magnus.

Izzy wasn't going to be scared though, she had phoned for one reason and one reason only to find out what happened to her brother. "Your sleeping!" Izzy was getting annoyed now , _how could he sleep after he made my brother like that,_ "What the hell did you do to my brother?! since he got back he's been blushing like a little kid and then he shouted at me to shut up and leave him alone! And he never shouts" Izzy stopped shouting to catch her breath and then waited for Magnus's reply.

Magnus PoV

Magnus stared at his phone in anger and disbelief,_what time did she think it is to call me like this and Alec shouted at her?._ "Well?" Izzy asked impatiently "Well I kissed him but he kissed me back and then i told him to call me." Magnus replied cautiously "You kissed him?! That was his first kiss, you had better of been good. Anyway thanks for telling me what happened bye" Izzy replied then the phone line was cut off.

_His first kiss!_ Magnus was shocked but also happy because Alec was blushing over him. Magnus suddenely heard a meow at his door, Magnus moaned, _great Chairman meow had to come and ruin his mood urgh._

Alec PoV

Alec slowly opened his eyes, I must of fell asleep, but not for long only about an hour. "Urgh" Alec moaned, he could still feel the warlocks warmth on his lips. Alec decided that Magnus was going to pay for this. Alec slowly got out of bed slipped on his slippers and wondered into the night. When he arrived at the warlocks place the steps seemed so much longer.

_What was i doing, why am i here? _Alec walked back down the steps when he heard the door open behind him, Alec went stiff and frozen. _Crap now what am i gonna say._


	5. I love you

Alec PoV

Alec slowly opened his eyes, I must of fell asleep, but not for long only about an hour. "Urgh" Alec moaned, he could still feel the warlocks warmth on his lips. Alec decided that Magnus was going to pay for this. Alec slowly got out of bed slipped on his slippers and wondered into the night. When he arrived at the warlocks place the steps seemed so much longer.

_What was i doing, why am i here? _Alec walked back down the steps when he heard the door open behind him, Alec went stiff and frozen. _Crap now what am i gonna say._

* * *

Alec PoV

"Alec" Magnus said peering into the darkness with his cat-like eyes. Alec slowly turned around to see a shocked Magnus holding a small cat "H-hi" replied Alec already turning red._ Damn why am i already blushing. _Magnus was wearing a bright gown, and his hair wasn't spiked anymore and he wasn't wearing any make-up but he was still damn sexy in Alec's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked placing his cat down who ran back inside, "Um I couldn't sleep" replied Alec quitely looking at the floor while fiddling with his hands. Magnus let out a small chuckle "I-I can go if i'm in the way" Alec pointed behind him when he said that, _please don't send me away._

"No, no don't go Alec your more than welcome here" Magnus quickly said moving out the way inviting Alec to come on in. Alec hesitated for a moment before walking in. "Thanks" Alec replied scanning the room.

The last time he was here he was too embarrassed to look at the place, this time he noticed that the walls were painted with different colors and that there was a flat screen TV on the wall opposite the sofa which he slept on last time, _wow impressive._

Magnus came up behind Alec and whispered into his ear "So why couldn't you sleep, hm?" Alec flinched when he felt his breath on his neck and blushed slightly "Because i was thinking of you" Alec mumbled so Magnus couldn't hear. _Dang it Alec don't get so embarrassed easily._

"What was that?" Magnus asked chuckling slightly. "N-nothing" Alec said walking into the room and sitting down on the sofa and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Darling, please tell me i wont laugh at you or anything i promise" Magnus replied sitting next to Alec. _Darling?_ "F-fine" Alec took a deep breath, come on Alec you can do it, "I-I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of you" Alec whispered to Magnus then blushed a deep red then buried his face into hands.

Magnus bent down and kissed Alec's cheeck then said "That's so cute!" Alec looked up at Magnus still blushing deeply poked his tongue out at him the his his face again.

"Oh being cheeky now are we?" Magnus asked raising just one of his eyebrows, Alec was staring at Magnus through a crack between his fingers and saw him raise one of his eyebrows. _Damn that's no fair I've always wanted to do that._

"No fair" Alec said but his voice was muffled into his pj's "What was that darling?" Alec looked up at Magnus then said "I said no fair. I've always wanted to be able to raise just one eyebrow"

Magnus chuckled but locked Alec's lips with his before Alec could hide pulled back "I just wanted to say you look fine without make-up on" Alec said then changed his position so he was led down on the sofa with Magnus straddling him.

"Oh really, thankyou" Magnus replied then pecked Alec's cheek up to his for head and on his nose. Alec made a moaning sound, _did i just make that sound?!_ Then Magnus locked him in a kiss with Alec wraping his arms around Magnus pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

After a lot of kissing and flirting Magnus led his head on Alec's chest and said while breathing deeply "I love you darling" Alec blushed "I-I love you too Magnus" Alec replied kissing the warlock on the head, smelling the sweet scent that Magnus always had on him.


End file.
